The Truth and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: It's been four years since their adventures and many things have changed. A new Villain calling himself the Digimon Emperor is taking over the Digital world and 3 new digidestined have been called to fight along side Angel, TK and Kari. Angel also now balances her new school with her duty. Good Snape, Malfoys and Dumbledore. Powerful wandless magic FemHarry. Pairing: Ken/Angel/TK
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! Dumbledore and Snape will be mentioned in this chapter. OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

Ch.1

Angel walked home from the library; she smiled as she headed to the park to meet up with Kitsumon and Renamon who often spent their days in the small woods. It was Kitsumon who saw her coming first and smiled at the now 12 year old child he considered to be his little sister/daughter, she tackled him happily as he asked "Did you have a good day today, Angel?"

"Now that I'm with you and Renamon, I am!"

Renamon laughed as she joined her brother and their Partner from the tree above them, Angel then yawned as she snuggled up to Kitsumon and promptly went to sleep. Renamon watched her brother gently stroke Angel's now waist length hair and said "You, my dear brother…such a sucker for her. She has you wrapped around her finger even more then me…"

Kitsumon just sighed and said "Maybe it's time I tell you why I'm so attached to her…"

He asked Renamon to sit down and then told her "She told you about her time with Myotismon, correct?"

Renamon nodded and then her brother continued "I was Myotismon…I transferred most of my Consciousness and a bit of my power to her crest so that I would become her one of her Partners. She had become so important to me that I couldn't bear to leave her permanently…"

Renamon was surprised and then smiled as she said "Well you're still my brother, that's all I care about besides our partner."

Kitsumon chuckled and then noticed his story had taken longer than he thought so he gently woke Angel up and told her that she had to head back to the house. She nodded and headed out in the darkening evening, knowing that Kitsumon and Renamon wouldn't let anything happen to her. She soon made it to the house which was dark for some reason; Angel hurried to the front door and found it wide open as she whistled for Kitsumon and Renamon. They joined her as she summoned a small ball of light with her wandless magic and headed into the house; Angel walked into the living room and found all the furniture gone much to her dismay. She searched the house frantically hoping she wasn't right but found a note attached to her door with signed forms by a sharp Kitchen knife.

Kitsumon growled angrily as they read the note that told them that Dursleys had literally abandoned Angel to go on the run for Vernon's embezzlement crimes, the only good thing was that they had made it so Angel was emancipated. Angel sniffled as she was hugged by her Digimon and they told her that they couldn't stay at the house for her own safety, Angel nodded as Kitsumon the used his strength to break the lock on the cupboard door so they could grab her trunk while Renamon released Hedwig from her cage. Angel then thought about where to go as she knew Dumbledore and a lot of the other teachers were on holidays in other countries right now and her friends were also gone with their own families…

Angel then grinned and said "What do you two think about going home to Japan?"

Kitsumon understood and laughed while Renamon looked slightly confused, Angel then phoned a taxi and asked it to take her to the bookstore beside the Leaky Cauldron. Meanwhile, Kitsumon and Renamon turned into their In-training forms of Kitmon and Viximon and hopped into their human partner's backpack. Angel then gather up her money that she had left over for the muggle world and made sure she had enough for the ride, the Taxi soon arrived and they were soon on their way to London.

The next day…

Angel yawned as she woke up in her rented room in the Leaky Cauldron and noticed that Kitmon and Viximon had snuggled up into her arms again, she grinned and began to tickle their noses with a small feather she grabbed from the pillow. Both Digimon started sneezing as they opened their sleepy eyes and heard the giggles of their partner; they both got revenge by tackling her to the bed and began tickling her with their fluffy tails. Angel laughed happily as she picked up both of them and hugged them tight as she said "I'm glad you guys are with me…"

After breakfast, Angel made her way to Gringotts and asked to talk to her Account manager, she was shown to a cozy office where she was met by the Goblin known as Steelwar. She gave a proper Japanese bow to the goblin that looked surprised then smiled as he asked what he could do for her, Angel explained what happened and that she wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible. Steelwar smiled and told her that he could easily help her and summoned a rookie goblin to the office that she recognized, she smiled and greeted Griphook happily causing a moment of pause then Griphook greeted her with a gruff hello. Steelwar then asked him to grab an international portkey to Japan, Griphook looked surprised but did as asked and brought into the office as Angel was told how to use it.

Angel nodded and thanked both of them for the debit card she could use in the human and Wizarding world plus the portkey, Steelwar just smiled and told her that he hoped she would be able to find her friends in Japan. She nodded and then took the portkey in her hand as she held her trunk and had Hedwig start flying to Japan; she then activated the portkey and found herself in the Japanese Ministry of Magic. She tried to calm her stomach and headed to the check-in area as the polite witch at the desk asked to see her wand so they could check her in, Angel nodded and handed her wand to the witch as she did a spell check and then cleared Angel past customs. Angel then walked out of the government building that the Ministry was in and flagged a taxi down as she still had some yen that she had saved carefully for four years…

Izzy was busy doing his homework after the busy day he had, he heard the doorbell ring and since he was home alone, he answered the door. He blinked as he looked at the familiar girl standing before him and tried to recall where he had seen her before; she then smiled and said shyly "Hi Izzy-Ni-chan….Sorry I didn't call ahead…"

Izzy blinked in shock then he passed out in shock at seeing the honorary little sister of the older Digidestined showing up on his doorstep, out of the blue. He then came around to find himself on the couch with his parents looking down at him in worry, he sat up in a hurry to find Angel was curled up in a chair sleeping and his parents told him that they had arrived just in time to see him pass out and that Angel caught him on the way down so he didn't hurt himself. Izzy then smiled and stood up as he walked over to the younger Girl and picked her up, he told his Parents that he would sleep on the couch tonight and that Angel could have his room for the night.

The next morning…

Izzy's parents had left early to head to work so he was cooking a quick breakfast when he saw two Digimon stumble out of the room where Angel was sleeping, he chuckled as he realized Angel's Digiegg must have hatched and quickly got some food ready for the two Digimon. Angel then stumbled out of the room dressed in an old large T-shirt that if Izzy remembered, had belonged to Joe at one point. He smiled and told her that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes if she was hungry and that the bathroom was the third door to her left. He laughed as she stumbled into the door frame that led into the bathroom, she mumbled a curse at the door way and closed the door as she did her usual cold water on the face to wake herself up.

She was soon wide awake and stepped out as Izzy was serving some of the food to the Digimon; she giggled as Izzy accidently got a minor burn and then walked over as she gently took his hand that had the burn. She placed her hand over it and focused a small amount of healing magic on to the burn; Izzy watched in awe then gave her a hug as he thanked her for healing the burn. Angel smiled as she returned the hug and Izzy then had her sit down with him as they then began to eat, he asked what she was going today while he was in school and she said "I was thinking of visiting the elementary school for the day to surprise Kari…"

Izzy started laughing as he suggested something else to surprise everyone at the same time which caused a mischievous look on her face, she nodded and Izzy told her she was welcomed to stay at the apartment since his mother would be home at Noon so she would only be by herself for the morning. Angel nodded and thanked him as he noticed the time and hurried to get his book bag, he then hurried out the door as he wished her a good day and then the door closed leaving Angel with Kitmon and Viximon.

About five hours later…

Izzy came home with an evil grin on his face because he had asked Tai and the other older Digidestined to meet at his house after school. He walked in to find Angel laughing as his mother showed her Baby photos of Izzy that were highly embarrassing, he blushed as Angel noticed him and said "Never knew you made such a cute Baby, Ni-chan!"

He coughed and told her to hide in his room as the others would be there at any minute causing a mischievous laugh from Angel as she quickly hid with her Digimon, the doorbell then rang as Izzy's mom answered the door and let the original Digidestined into the apartment. Tai after everyone was seated asked "Ok Izzy, why did you want the original Digidestined to come over?"

Izzy then grinned and said "Ok, you can come out now…"

Angel stepped into the room dressed in her usual hand me downs since that was all she had at the moment, her Digimon bounced at her feet as she watched the looks of Confusion on the other digidestineds' faces causing her to snicker. Joe was the first one to realize who it was and made to yelp her name when she winked at him causing him to get the joke and he said "Good to see you came home finally!"

The other children's looks of confusion just increased as Joe was trying hard not to laugh with Izzy, Angel then looked at Izzy and said "I think we teased them enough…."

Izzy and Joe burst out laughing as Angel brought out her crest and the dawning looks of Realization on the others' faces mad them laugh even harder, Angel was then mobbed by the others as she was getting hugs and pats on the head causing her to laugh happily. She returned every single hug and then Kari asked what she was doing back in Japan, Angel's eyes grew sad and she asked the others to sit down as she told her story. Needless to say, the others were PISSED at the Dursleys for treating their little sister like she was less than a human being and abandoning her on her 12th birthday. Angel soon got them calmed down and then grinned as she introduced her Digimon Partners to the others who looked at her partners in surprise.

They spent the next few hours catching up when Kari asked if she wanted to come to school with her the next day, Angel grinned and nodded happily as she told Kari that she would like that. She then noticed one of their members was missing and asked "Where's TK?"

Matt spoke up and said "Him and mom just moved into a new apartment. They were busy unpacking so he couldn't come today…"

He noticed the downtrodden look on Angel's face and grinned as he said "Does someone have a crush on my baby brother?"

Angel went redder then a tomato as she tried to deny that accusation causing everyone including her Digimon to laugh; she smiled despite her embarrassment and couldn't help thinking "_I'm finally home_…"

The next day…

Kari picked up Angel who wore one of her school uniforms that didn't have the school crest or her house colors on it; they hurried into the school grounds as Kitmon and Viximon who were in her backpack, yelped at the loud bell ringing. Angel was given the seat behind Kari when the teacher then brought in a new student that was very familiar to her and Kari, He sat beside Kari with a smile when he noticed her and tried to remember where he had seen her before. She smiled and then winked at him as the teacher asked them to turn to the front and do the problems on the board…

After school…

Angel laughed as Kari giggled when TK asked "Have we met before? I'm sure we have but I can't remember where…"

Angel then said "You were the first person to ever befriend me despite my cousin's bullying at the summer camp that we met at."

TK's eyes went wide as he whispered in shock "Angel?!"

She nodded as he scooped her up in a hug and spun around as he said "OMG, I missed you!"

Angel had tears in her eyes as she said "I missed you too, TK…I missed you a lot."

Just then Davis came around the corner and made accusations that TK was hitting on Kari when a purple haired girl came running and held out a printed email to Kari. Kari read the email as her eyes got wide and said "Nii-chan is in trouble!"

Angel, TK and Kari looked at each other then hurried to the computer room with Yolei following when they ran into Izzy; He opened the Digiportal for them as three bright flashes of light flew out of the computer and one went to Davis and the other two disappeared somewhere else. Angel blinked as she realized that Davis was holding the same Digivice type from her recent dreams only instead of brilliant moon silver and white, Davis's was a soft sky blue and white. She then groaned as she realized what was going on and said "Here we go again!"

Kari then used her digivice to head into the digital world along with TK and Davis, Angel then used hers as her back pack stirred while she was sucked into the portal. When she touched the solid ground, she found that her Digimon were in their Rookie forms beside her as she nodded and they headed after the others. Angel then noticed she was back in her Emerald green Yukata with the silver roses and black shorts; she looked down at her feet and found sturdy black combat boots that came to her knees on her feet. Kitsumon smiled and told her she looked quite pretty in her outfit with Renamon agreeing, they soon caught up to the others as Davis was surprised by a pack of Numemon. Angel giggled as she hurried past him and found Tai right around the bend, he then led them to a cave where Gatomon and Patamon explained about the Digimon emperor. Angel then noticed the Digiegg on the flat stone in the middle of the cave, everybody else besides her and Davis tried to lift the egg. Davis tried and fell on his back as the egg came up with ease, Angel and the others watched in shock as a Digimon formed above the hole and Agumon then said "I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend…"

Angel then blinked as she tried to remember where she had seen the Digimon before and then said "Now I remember!"

Everyone turned to look at her including her partners as she said "Veemon was in the Lab Gennai took me to when I received Renamon and Kitsumon's egg!"

Tai looked surprised as well as Kari and TK but before they could say anything they were attacked by a Monochromon! Angel froze as Kitsumon told them to run for it and she said "What about you?!"

Kitsumon looked at his partner and smiled, giving her relief as she turn and ran while Patamon, Agumon and Kitsumon fired their attacks to distract the mind controlled Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Black Diamond Rebellion!"

The Monochromon shrugged off the attacks as the three Digimon raced after their Partners, The Monochromon then followed them outside as they split up into two groups. The Digimon ignored the boys and came after the girls as Angel growled and used something she hadn't used in a long time since the dark Masters, "Bloody Stream!"

The blood red whip was made out of her magic and did a fair job at keeping their attacker at bay until he fired a Volcanic Strike causing Angel to dodge and a large rock hit her head, she collapsed from the hit and Kitsumon made to save her along with Renamon until Davis yelled out some words Veemon told him to say to open the Digiegg! The Males watched in shock as Flamedramon attacked the Monochromon and lured him away from the injured Girls, Kitsumon ran over with his sister to check on Angel who was going to have a headache but would be fine with some rest.

Flamedramon then destroyed the dark ring that was controlling their attacker, Kitsumon sighed as Angel began to stir and then she sat up while asking "What the hell hit my head? I feel like I went for a round with Greymon and lost…."

Renamon then said "Well at least her sense of humor isn't suffering…"

"Bite me!"

Renamon grinned as she asked her Partner "When and where?"

Kitsumon quickly stopped the battle of wits between the two before it could get started and helped Angel to her feet as the sun started to set, Gatomon mentioned the Digimon emperor never attacked at night as the kids gathered around a small TV that was randomly placed in the forest. Angel then realized what it was and said in disbelief "You got to be kidding me…We came through a TV?! An old Rabbit ears TV?"

Tai couldn't help but snicker at her comment as they then used their digivices to go back to the human world…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! Dumbledore and Snape will be showing up this chapter. OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

Ch.2

Angel and the others talked about what happened in the digital world, Angel was quiet as Kitmon and Viximon looked up at her. Viximon asked what was wrong and Angel said "Something about this Digimon emperor…doesn't seem right. It almost like there's a piece of the puzzle missing and no matter how hard I look…I can't find it."

"Angel… there is something else bothering you. What is it?"

Kitmon said that loud enough for the others as they turned to look at her, she sighed then looked up at the stars as she said "The Wizarding world, Digital world and the Normal world…How can I belong to three completely different worlds?"

Tai looked at her and asked what she meant by that, Angel smiled sadly and told them "The Wizarding world holds me on a high pedestal as a hero from when I was a year old, the real world I'm an ordinary kid and the digital world…I'm a chosen child. What gets me wondering is …where do I truly belong?"

Angel then looked at the ground and softly said "Some days I don't even feel like I belong to the real or Wizarding world…."

TK then hit the nail on the head as he said "You miss Myotismon…"

Angel nodded as she said "Don't get me wrong, all of your parents are great but…Myotismon was the first person to show me the love of a parent for me…"

Matt then thought of something as he said "You never told us how Myotismon took you under his wing…."

Angel smiled as the others asked her to tell them how she and Myotismon met, Angel then sighed and nodded as she drifted back to that day and told the story…

_Angel had walked for days through the desert after the group split up, she managed to find a small oasis and sipped at the water as she saw a shadow suddenly come over top of her and darken the water. She turned and backed away as the Vampire like Digimon looked down at her with a smug grin then picked her up as he gently took her crest then brought her to his castle. He placed her in the dungeons until he decided what to do with her, Angel had only waited a day when he came back in to the room and titled her chin up to look in to her emerald eyes. He smiled as he then touched her head and somehow removed something from her before her world went black… _

Angel snapped out of her memories at the sound of TK calling her name as he wiped tears from her cheeks, she quickly wiped her eyes clear of the tears and told them she was fine. TK smiled at her as they noticed how late it was and they all decided to head back to their homes, Angel was walking beside Izzy and Joe as she held on to Kitmon and Viximon when Izzy asked her a question "Angel…when does your School start?"

"September 1st, why are you asking?"

"Well, something tells me the Digimon emperor won't be so easy to beat and we need a way to get you to the digital world if we need you."

"That is a bit of a problem…"

Joe gently hugged his little sister in all but blood and told them that they would figure it out; Angel beamed at him and nodded as they arrived at Izzy's Apartment. They entered the apartment and removed their shoes when Angel noticed two pairs of shoes that didn't belong to anyone in the apartment, they walked into the living room where they found two older men sitting and talking to Izzy's parents. Angel's eyes went wide as she recognized them and the adults all turned to look at her, She watched as Dumbledore stood with a relived smile on his face and walked over to her. She gave the professor a hug as she asked "I'm guessing you got the note I sent the Night before I came to Japan?"

Dumbledore nodded and then said "Me and Severus were quite worried when we got the letter. I'm glad you're ok …"

Izzy then asked "So you're the headmaster of her school?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "You must be Izzy…Angel has told me quite a bit about you and the others."

Izzy then grinned and said as he shook Dumbledore's hand "I hope it was all good…"

Dumbledore laughed as Izzy's parent asked them to all sit down, Izzy nodded as Severus looked at Angel and said "I hope you have been doing your summer homework?"

Angel nodded as Dumbledore told Izzy that he would answer any questions that he had, Izzy's parents and Angel laughed as Izzy fired a bunch of questions at Dumbledore who answered each one with an amused tone. Izzy then asked about why electronics didn't work at Hogwarts, Dumbledore smiled and told him that no one really knew why magic and electronics didn't cooperate together. Izzy nodded and then said "I guess I'm going to have to figure out a way for them to work…."

Angel giggled at Izzy's excitement of having a new project to work on while Dumbledore looked on in amusement, He and Snape then stood and told her that they would deal with the Ministry and that they would see her September 1st. Angel watched as they left and Izzy's parents then asked "Is Dumbledore-san colorblind?"

Angel just start laughing as she shook her head and said "I think he dresses that way so people underestimate him…."

Izzy snickered as he said "Yes well, dressing in hot pink robes with neon green trim…certainly made me underestimate him."

Everyone then got ready for bed as tomorrow was a big day; Angel was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow while Kitmon sat on the window sill to look up at the moon. He then looked at his Partner and smiled as he hopped to the floor and then onto the bed, he curled up at her feet with Renamon and whispered a soft good night before lying down his head to sleep…

The next day…

Angel and the others gathered in the computer room and were just about to go through when an old teacher of Tai, Izzy and Sora came in and Tai quickly distracted him allowing the others to go to the Digital world. Yolei and Cody blinked as they looked down and realized their clothes had changed, just then they were attacked by Snimon who swooped low over them. Gatomon tried to fight but her tail ring which gave her a boost in power was missing thus she was thrown back onto the ground.

Renamon then charged with Kitsumon and they yelled their signature attacks,

"Diamond Dust!"

"Black Diamond Rebellion!"

The attacks hit the Snimon as he roared in slight pain then knocked them to the ground with his Twin Sickles. Kitsumon noticed the Snimon was heading for Angel and yelled for her to get down; she did as told and dropped to the ground as the Digimon barely missed grabbing her. Davis and Veemon then prepared to attack back when they were dropped trough a hole, Angel and the others quickly had to run for it as two more mind-controlled Digimon appeared. One came from the hole Davis and Veemon fell through while one came through the trees; they paused to catch their breaths when everyone's digivice began to go off. Angel then grabbed her head as a Vision came and softly said "We have to get to the temple and FAST."

Sora and Izzy looked at her in concern causing her to tell them that she was fine; they then hurried to the temple where they found two digieggs with the crests of Love and Knowledge on them. Sora and Izzy tried to lift the eggs but couldn't, they then remember what Tai had said and had Cody and Yolei try to lift the eggs. The two lifted the Digieggs with ease as they finally got to meet their Digimon partners…

Angel watched along with Kitsumon and Renamon as the new Digidestined beat the three Digimon from before by destroying the dark rings on them. She then felt a pair of eyes on her and turned as the wind picked up and blew her hair around gently; she saw the Digimon Emperor looking at her from beside a rock and couldn't help but blush at his intense gaze. She then heard her name being called and turned to them as they told her they were heading back to the human world, she nodded and then on a whim, turned back to look at where she had seen the Emperor. He was no longer there but Angel sighed and headed after the others, unaware that he was looking at her through a camera…

Izzy watched as Angel excused herself so she could go for a walk, he could tell something was bothering her a bit and knew it was better to leave her alone until she was ready to talk about it. Angel walked for a while in the familiar area when she accidently ran into to someone who knocked her to the ground; she quickly stood and apologized for bumping into them as she straightened. The boy who was around her age, looked at her in surprise then smiled as he said in a soft tone "It's alright…"

Ken looked at the girl as he knew she was one of the Digidestined and had those two fox like Digimon, he didn't know though that she was this cute up close though. He smiled politely as she offered to buy him a treat for bumping into him; she then gently took his hand and went into the nearest food store to get him a thing of Pocky. He was touched by her kindness to a complete stranger and offered to walk her home, she smiled and politely declined as she turned and said "I hope we meet again…."

Ken looked surprised by that as she walked away and disappeared into the crowds around them, Angel smiled as she continued walking back to Izzy's as she could feel her Digimon shadow following her. She entered the apartment to find Izzy and his parents had gone out for about an hour and would returns with dinner, Angel smiled as she turned to Viximon running out of the room while Kitsumon came in through the window. She smiled at her Partners and said "Did you have fun following me, Kitsumon?"

Kitsumon chuckled as he ruffled her hair and said "I always do…"

Just then they heard the door about to open so Kitsumon went in to his In-Training form just as the door opened and Izzy walked in with something that smelled really good with his Parents following. Angel sniffed the air as she said "It that seafood ramen I smell?"

Izzy laughed as he nodded and put dinner on the table as Angel helped by getting bowls down and ready for him. Angel, Izzy and his parents then ate dinner and watched a movie afterwards, Angel laughed as Izzy and his dad made fun of the old Godzilla movie's special effects. She then yawned as she felt her eyes growing heavy and quickly feel asleep with her head on Izzy's shoulder, Izzy carried her to bed without her waking up and set her down while Kitmon dragged the covers over her. Izzy whispered a soft good night and then head out of the spare room they had set up for her.

Two days later….

Angel and the others headed to the digital world, they had been walking when all their Digivices suddenly went off and revealed that there was a Digiegg nearby. They were on their way to the spot when they were attacked by the Digimon emperor, Angel and her Digimon quickly got ready to fight as did Davis and the two other new Digidestined. TK and Kari yelled for Patamon and Gatomon to follow them as The Digimon emperor made to follow but Flamedramon got in the way.

20 minutes later…

Angel watched as her Digimon were defeated along with Halsemon, Digmon and Flamedramon, The Digimon emperor then laughed as Angel stood in front of the others and growled angrily at him. He then asked if she was going to cry when suddenly she smirked and said "Not quite…But I would look down if I were you!"

Seeing her use a hand gesture and the looks of shock on two of the new Digidestined's faces along with their Digimon partners, made him looked down to realize he was floating over a deep mud pool somehow! Angel then made another hand gesture as he rose higher and said "Now…Unless you want to take a mud bath, I suggest you call the Tyrannomon off!"

"No chance!"

He then felt himself falling from about a good 15 feet when he suddenly stopped right over the mud pool, spy style. Angel smirked as he looked at her and said "You wouldn't…would you?"

Next thing he knew, he was covered in mud from head to toe as Angel said "I don't joke…much."

He growled and then yelled for the Tyrannomon to finish them off as he pulled himself out of the pulled and managed to grab Angel by the wrist with his whip, He then yanked her towards him just Kitsumon used his Black Diamond Rebellion on the whip. Kitsumon caught her and then kicked the Digmon Emperor away from his partner, The Digimon Emperor snarled and made to attack them as Renamon stepped over to her brother and they both growled angrily causing him to back up.

Just then TK, Cody and Kari arrived on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and the 2 new Armor Digimon quickly took control of the situation. They then saw the emperor staring down Angel in anger as he was covered in mud; TK then noticed the mud pool and put two and two together as he asked Angel "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

The Digimon Emperor then retreated as Davis charged towards him only to have Angel stick her foot out a bit and tripped Davis. TK was trying hard not to laugh as the girl he had a crush on, yelled at the Digimon Emperor "Hope you enjoy your Mud Bath!"

They headed back to the human world and Angel listened to Cody as she then spoke up as the others made a bit of fun of Cody, "I think Cody's right!"

The others all turned to her in shock as she said "Cody has very good points and ideas for his age so maybe instead of dismissing them, try accepting them."

Davis then made to say something as Kari then said "Actually she's right…but how do we find the Digimon Emperor on this side of the gate."

"Good Old Fashion Detective work when we are in the Digital world…"

Meanwhile…

Ken had to admit the girl he had met, gotten him pretty good and if she wanted to start a bit of a prank war on him then he would win this war. He then shut down his computer and proceeded to eat then head to bed dreaming of the Digidestined girl that haunted his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, songs that appear or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

AN: I have a picture of Kitsumon and Kitmon each in my DA Gallery! Click the Link in my profile!

Ch.3

Angel smiled as she walked down the street with Izzy when she bumped into a familiar face; Ken stumbled and was about yell at her when he noticed who it was. He smiled kindly at her and said "Fancy bumping into you again…"

Angel went red as Izzy took one look and said slyly "Well, I can see why you've been going for walks in this area, No longer crushing on TK?"

Izzy then bent over to Ken's amusement due to Angel driving her elbow in to his stomach, Angel then said "Don't mind him, he's delusional right now."

Izzy then said "That was a cheap shot!"

Ken just laughed softly as the two argued like a pair of siblings and then said "so your name is Angel?"

Angel blushed and nodded as she scuffed a toe on the pavement, Ken smirked as he was beginning to see a way to prank her without knowing it was even him in the Digital world. He then pulled out a notepad and wrote something done as he quoted "~_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number, so call me maybe…**_~"

Angel's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Ken handed her his number then kissed the back of her hand and walked off, Angel stared in the direction Ken went as she held that scrap of paper tight to Izzy's amusement. He started laughing as he began to tease Angel gently about finding a boyfriend after two meetings. Angel just blushed all the way to the apartment before getting ready to meet the other Digidestined at Joe's house; Angel was then taken aside by TK after the meeting for a small talk that the other Digidestined tried listening in on. Angel with a glowing face as TK grinned then came in, holding hands causing Tai to say "It's about Damn time! Way to go TK!"

Angel blushed as she kissed TK's cheek causing him to blush while the older Digidestined began to tease them to the new digidestined's confusion. Angel finally had enough and told them something Gennai had told her in private "I'm actually meant for two boys who act as grounding posts for me when I have my visions in the real world."

That stunned them into silence and Matt asked TK "TK, are you ok with sharing her?"

TK nodded as he hugged Angel from behind and gently kissed her cheek, the other Digidestined then smiled and said "Congrats, you two…"

Two days later…

Izzy was working hard on his new project so that Angel could use a computer at Hogwarts just in case she was needed by the others, he was getting close to figuring out the problem while Angel meditated nearby. The others had gone to the digital world while Izzy's mom had taken Angel shopping for new clothes, Angel couldn't wait to surprise TK in a soft green halter top that had a hem of Silver butterflies on the top and bottom and a pair of black hip hugger jeans. Just then, Izzy asked her to come over as he thought he may have found the solution to the Magic VS Electricity problem. She looked at him in disbelief as she listened and then said "There is no way it could be that easy…could it?"

Izzy just laughed and said "Well, the only way to find out is to try my theory out."

Angel nodded then turned the Laptop Izzy had gotten a few days ago and tapped the computer with her hand as she channeled a bit of magic into it, she then said "Power on…"

The laptop came to life easily and worked perfectly causing Angel to grin at Izzy then hug him as she said "Thanks, Nii-chan!"

Izzy laughed and told her she was welcomed when the others came through with about 6 Gotsumon; Izzy yelped and chewed the others out while Angel helplessly giggled like mad in the background. TK then noticed Angel's outfit and blushed as he like what he saw, Angel noticed his staring and walked over as she gave him a chaste kiss while he hugged her gently. TK then said "That outfit looks great on you."

Angel blushed at the praise as TK gave her a kiss on the cheek then asked if she wanted to come with him to see Matt, Her eyes lit up and she nodded as Izzy told her to just be back for supper as her and TK headed for the door…

The Next day…

Angel sat up in alarm, sending Viximon and Kitmon to the bed as she panted from the vivid dream. Angel then brought her crest from where she kept it around her neck, she stared at it as she thought about the dream and it seemed more like a vision. Kitmon looked worried and asked what was wrong, Angel then said "I think my visions are getting stronger for some reason when I sleep…"

Kitmon looked at her in shock as Viximon said "But your Visions have always been stronger when you sleep…what was different about this one?"

Angel looked at her and said "I saw it from Gabumon's point of view…"

Four hours later…

Davis grinned as he said "Let's head to the digital world!"

Matt nodded and said to Angel "For once I hope your Visions are wrong, Angel…"

"Me too, Matt. Me too…"

They soon arrived in the digital world where Angel grabbed Matt's arm and said as she pointed "Matt, look!"

Gabumon was laying a good fifteen feet away as Matt and Angel raced over to him, Angel quickly began to heal him as he told Matt what happened to him. Angel listened in growing Horror as Gabumon then said "Angel did you somehow come to the digital world while I was being pummeled? I felt your presence near me while it happened…"

Angel looked at him then told him about her dream causing Gabumon's eyes to go wide as he said "Could that be another aspect of your crest that just woke up?"

Kitsumon then spoke and said "That could be possible; Angel's powers may grow stronger with her crest as she gets older…"

Angel sighed then they came up with a plan to get into the village, Angel was about to be led into the Village when she had a Vision that she was need elsewhere. She told the others quickly as Kitsumon and Renamon shed the fake Dark rings, they raced out of the area to where she felt like she was needed and found the Digimon Emperor waiting for her. She growled as she stepped forward and was suddenly hoisted by her ankle by a disguised rope, she screamed as she was hoisted into the air and the Digimon Emperor grinned as he said "It's time for Payback…I'll teach you to drop me in a mud pool!"

She growled as she yelled for Kitsumon and Renamon only to hear "Uh…we're a little "Tied up" right now…."

Angel looked over her shoulder to see her Digimon being held Captive when the Digimon emperor then walked over to her and turned her head towards him. He smirked and then grabbed something from his pocket, her eyes went wide as he pulled the cap off the marker and grabbed her hands to hold her still. She wiggled furiously as she cussed him out while he doodled on her face and then moved to her arms, Angel then was left hanging there as the Digimon Emperor walked off before he had his minions let Kitsumon and Renamon go. Kitsumon hurried over as Angel crossed her arms and said "THIS MEANS WAR!"

By the time they got back to the other Digidestined, Angel was PISSED! The Digimon emperor had used some kind of permanent ink that refused to wash off at the moment. The others took one look and started laughing their asses off while Izzy managed to ask "What happened to you?"

"The Digimon emperor is what happened!"

That stopped their laughter as they yelled "WHAT?"

Angel nodded as she told her story which had the older ones chuckling as they had not been told about the Emperor's mud bath, Tai then fell to the ground laughing as he said "So basically…The Emperor has declared open season on a Prank war?"

"One I intend to win!"

Needless to say, TK calmed her down easily by kissing her cheek and said "I don't know about you but those flower doodles on your face and arms make you even cuter…."

Angel blushed happily at the compliment as they headed back to the TV and she was filled in on what happened to the others while she had seen the emperor…

The next day…

Angel was playing with Kitmon and Viximon in the computer room when Davis and the others arrived; they were talking about Cody when they heard someone coming. Angel laughed and said "I know those footsteps…"

The door then opened to reveal Joe walking in; Angel gently tackled him in a hug as she said "Hi Nii-chan!"

Joe hugged her back and said "Are you guys going to the Digital world? I think Gomamon is in trouble…"

Davis and the others nodded and then opened the gate; they all quickly went through to find themselves in a land of Ice and snow. Angel shivered as she had the worst type of clothing for this area causing Kari, TK and Joe to look at her in concern; she smiled and told them that she would be fine when Yolei dropped the hand warmer Joe gave her. That was when they found Gomamon buried in the snow and quickly dug him out. Angel listened to Gomamon's story and then watched as Davis suggested the idea of a sled to get across the ice, the Digimon quickly knocked down the trees they needed and in no time at all, the sled was built. Angel sighed as Kitsumon said to Davis "I'm not a sled dog!"

Angel then said "Kitsumon…Please? We need to get to that control spire as quick as possible."

Kitsumon sighed and then nodded in defeat as he looked into her eyes causing Angel to hug him; him and Renamon then slipped into the ropes and began to pull with the other Digimon. Angel cuddled close to Joe as she shivered causing Joe to look at her in concern; they then were attacked by the Frigimon causing them to swerve and then dash right past. Suddenly they had to out run an avalanche that the Frigimon started and they wound up near the freezing river when the Sled suddenly tipped, Angel screamed as she tried to grab Joe's hand but fell into the river with Cody! Gomamon dove in but could only find Cody in the murky water…

Two hours later…

Angel stirred as she found herself in a cell; she looked around and saw the Digimon Emperor standing there with an unreadable look on his face. Angel looked at him as she felt very weak and cold and tried to remember what happened, he then opened the cell and walked in with Wormmon who asked if she was alright. Angel looked at them as she felt her vision swimming and fainted right into the Digimon Emperor's arms, Ken looked down at her as he took off a glove and felt her forehead gently to find she was burning up. He picked her up as he wondered why she was so light and carried her to the TV that he knew the Digidestined had to leave through, he then placed her in a warm blanket that Wormmon brought with them and set her down next to the TV…

When Angel woke up, she was at Joe's place lying in a bed with Joe and Izzy looking worried at her. Joe asked her how she wound up near the TV portal and Angel looked at him and said honestly "I don't know….the last thing I really remember is falling into the river."

Joe and Izzy looked at each other then Joe said "Well you're going to be in bed for a while, Kiddo. You're pretty feverish right now so try to get some rest. Don't worry about your Digimon…Izzy is looking after them."

She nodded as she lay back down and quickly fell asleep, Joe smiled as him and Izzy turned off the light and went into the living room where all the others were waiting. TK looked up with worry as Joe smiled and told them that Angel was fine and just needed a few days rest, the others who knew her secret sighed in relief as Davis and the others wanted to know why everyone was so worried about Angel being sick. TK and the other original Digidestined looked at each other then they told Davis, Cody and Yolei that it was Angel's story to tell, not theirs."

Four days later…

Ken frowned as he walked to the area where he usually saw Angel except for the last 4 days, he didn't want to admit it but he was worried about her after she had fallen into that icy river. He walked aimlessly when he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to find a tired looking Angel behind him with a smile, she then said in a joking tone "Looking for someone?"

Ken felt himself smile at the question and said "Why yes I am, she has waist length Midnight black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes that you can lose yourself in…"

Angel blushed as he asked if she wanted to join him for lunch but nodded happily, he then led her to a small restaurant and quickly got a table where they sat and talked while waiting for their food. Angel then shifted her arm as the sleeve of her shirt rode a good way and revealed the scars from her past life with the Dursleys; Ken looked at them in shock as Angel realized what he was looking at and made to pull the sleeve down. Ken stopped her and asked softly "Where did you get so many scars from?"

Angel looked away as she made her decision and said "The relatives that I used to live with …were abusive towards me in the worst kind of ways. I had to put up with physical, Mental and emotional abuse from them until I met the ones I can call family. It's because of the Digidestined, I learned to trust Humans again…and that I'm not a freak like the Dursleys called me since I was small…"

Ken listened in horror as he realized that he didn't want to hurt or prank her anymore, he wanted to gather her in his arms and protect her from all harm. He then quickly hugged her as she cuddled into his warmth, just then their food arrived and they ate while talking about school and how the English ones were different from Japan. Ken felt relaxed and happy around her as they left the restaurant when she heard her cell phone Izzy got her, go off. Angel apologized and went a little ways away to talk to whoever called, Angel then spoke to whoever was on the phone quickly…

Later that night, Ken was lying on his bed as he tried to figure out why he was enthralled with Angel, after thinking about for 10 minutes, Ken then realized why and groaned as he said softly "I'm in love with her…I don't have to slow down or speed up to talk to her, she doesn't care that I'm famous but can I really pursue a relationship with her?"

One week later…

Ken just got her email and raced to the airport, Angel was waiting outside her gate with TK when Ken arrived. Angel saw him and gave a relieved cry of delight as she tackled him in a hug, TK watched with a smile as he watched his Girlfriend drag Ken over to "Meet" TK. Ken looked at the Digidestined he had to share Angel with and nodded as TK held his hand and said "I'm TK, it's about time I finally get to meet you."

Ken then took his hand and shook it as he introduced himself, TK smiled and then noticed the time as he kissed Angel's cheek and told her that he would see her at Christmas break. He then hurried off and left Ken with Angel as Ken asked "Do you really have to go back?"

Angel nodded sadly as he hugged her and she then said "I do have your email though and just in case, your phone number. I'll email you every day, Ok?"

Ken nodded as a lump filled his throat but managed to say "I'll miss you, my Angel…"

Angel smiled sadly as she gave him a chaste kiss and said "I'll miss you and TK too."

Just then her gate number was called and she gave him one last hug and kiss before hurrying to catch her plane. Ken watched as her plane flew off into the distance towards England, he then turn and walked away as he felt like something was eating away at his heart…

Angel slept most of the way as she headed back to England to attend her school; she woke up just as her plane touched down and quickly hurried to the gate where her best Friend Hermione was waiting with her family. Hermione bounced in place as Angel headed towards them and they hugged causing Hermione's parents to laugh, Hermione then told Angel that they were going to get their school supplies since school was starting in four days. Angel laughed and nodded as Hermione's dad grabbed her trunk and easily lifted it to carry it to the car.

They entered Diagon alley as Kitmon and Viximon sat on her shoulders, they quickly head to the bank so the Grangers could exchange some money then headed to do their shopping. They finally reached the book store where a book signing was happening, Hermione then squealed softly as she realized who was doing the book signing causing Angel to giggle. Just then a reporter shoved her to the side causing her to land in a pile of books as she yelped in pain.

Lockhart then looked up and said "Good lord, it's Angel potter!"

He then stood and hurried towards her as he made to grab her only to get bitten by Kitmon; she quickly stood and said loud enough for the store to hear "Don't touch me! I hate being in the spotlight so back off and leave me alone!"

Lockhart then asked her politely as he gritted his teeth in pain to call off Kitmon, Kitmon let go and jumped into Angel's arms as he growled at Lockhart who tried to grab her again. Lockhart then tried saying her Digimon were dark creatures causing laughter from the staff and people who knew her, Angel looked amused and said "So the two familiars that were created for me by a Japanese wizard are Dark? Funny, Viximon and Kitmon never hurt anyone unless they mean me harm."

Lockhart sputtered as that got the women talking in hushed tones and giving him suspicious eyes, Lockhart then said in an attempt to salvage the book signing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a grand announcement! This year I, Gildroy Lockhart will be teaching DADA at Hogwarts!"

Everyone began to clap for him as Angel then snuck away to join Hermione and her Parents near the door where they ran into the Malfoys. She greeted Draco happily and then was introduced to his father who gave her a small smile; they talked for a little bit then said good bye as the Grangers mentioned that it was time to go back to the house.

Two hours later…

Angel smiled as she sent an email to TK and Ken to ask how they were doing and if everything was ok…

Ken smirked as he walked into his base only to hear his email going off, he hurried over to it and found Angel's email. He read his and TK's girlfriend's letter and felt warmth in his heart as he read the last line of the email, "_I miss you and love you, be safe! Love: Angel_

Ken then started on a reply as he made it so only his and TK's emails would go through to Angel instead of any of the other new digidestined's…Ken laughed as he sent the email then turned to get ready to fight the Digidestined when they came to the Digital world…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, songs that appear or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

AN: I have a picture of Kitsumon and Kitmon each in my DA Gallery! Click the Link in my profile!

Ch.4

Four weeks later…

Angel groaned from her bed as her cell phone started going off and she answered with a "THIS better be important!"

She shot up in bed as she quickly said "Please tell me you're joking, the Digimon Emperor did what!?"

She listened in shock as she said "No I haven't gotten those emails! The only ones I have gotten were from Ken and TK…Wait what? Slow down Joe! I can't understand you…"

Angel listened in horror as Joe told her everything and she said "I'm going to the Digital world! I need to see him myself and get some answers!"

She then hung up before Joe could say anything and grabbed her computer as Kitmon and Viximon prepared to go with her, Angel then opened the Digiportal and came out where there was a control spire. She then took off running towards the control Spire with Kitsumon and Renamon following her in the trees, she was ambushed about half way there by a bunch of Gazimon. Kitsumon made to help her when Renamon then said softly "Remember the plan? We need to stick to it!"

Angel was thrown harshly into a jail cell as her back hit the wall causing bolts of hot pain to travel up and down her spine; she crawled into a corner despite her pain and quietly waited…

Ken was furious when the Gazimon reported they had caught a Digidestined but they hadn't found her partner yet, he quickly made his way to where they caught the girl and found Angel curled up in a corner looking worse for wear. His eyes went wide as he quickly stepped into the cell and hurried over to her as she then softly asked "Why?"

That was then that Ken knew she knew about him as she looked up at him with a tear streaked face, he sat beside her and gently pulled her into his arms as she started sobbing into his chest. Angel then knew that she had seen the real Ken all those times they had spent together and that something was wrong, Ken just held her as he whispered "I'm sorry I hurt you, my Angel…I just didn't want you getting hurt in the fight…"

Angel sniffled and cuddled closer as he realized how cold it was so he took off his cape and covered her with it, Angel just hugged him while he kissed her forehead when Wormmon came in and said "Excuse me Master…but the Digidestined are coming this way!"

Ken growled as Angel clung to him but he gently removed her arms and kissed her as he said "Wormmon! Take Angel to the portal while I deal with our guests!"

"Ken?"

Hearing the hurt tone in her voice, Ken turned to Angel as he said "I won't hurt them…scare them but I won't hurt them."

Angel then hugged him suddenly as she kissed him then parted for air as Ken told her to go with Wormmon because the sun would be rising in England soon, Angel nodded and followed the little Digimon through the forest. Kitsumon and Renamon quickly joined them and they enter the portal leaving Wormmon alone in the forest…

Angel quickly went to her bathroom and washed her face free of the tear tracks then got ready for the day, she was the first one down from Ravenclaw tower and set up her laptop as she sipped at her green tea. She found an email from Ken and TK as well as all the mail Ken had blocked from her email, she smiled at the news as the two boys told her the battle they had through their own views. She then began to read and delete the 30 some email she had from the others, Angel was still reading her Email when Hermione came in and sat beside her as she asked "Angel is everything ok?"

Angel nodded as she said softly "Just had to deal with something in the Digital world…"

Hermione nodded in amusement as Kitmon stuck his head out of the bag and said "Angel…I'm hungry…"

Angel laughed and quickly grabbed two plates filled with her Digimon's favorite breakfast foods and set them down for Viximon and Kitmon, the two Digimon the dug in as Hermione said "I wish I had a Digimon…"

Angel smiled at her best friend when she suddenly got a flash of something and started laughing; Hermione realized Angel must have seen something and asked "What did you see?"

Angel just told her it was a secret for now and that it concerned Hermione, Hermione grinned and said "Must have been good if it got you laughing like that…"

Angel and Hermione then began to eat themselves as the other students came in slow and filled the great hall up; they greeted their friends then gathered their stuff after breakfast to head down to the dungeons for Potions. The two girls quickly met up with Neville and Draco and headed into the Classroom as they got the best seats. The room quickly filled up and then Snape entered the room with his usual flare, he put the potion instructions and they all proceeded to follow instructions. Class soon finished and they headed to transfiguration when Angel heard an unwelcomed voice call her name "What do you want Ronald?"

The red headed Idiot then said "I want you, Go on a date with me!"

Angel growled and then said "I already have a boyfriend! Back off Ronald as my Boyfriend is quite protective of me!"

"Liar! You're just saying that so I can't date you!"

Hermione then told him slyly "Actually I have met Ken…He is really protective of her and plus he's Handsome and smart!"

Angel struggled not to laugh at the furious look on Ronald's face and then She, Draco, Hermione and Neville walked into the classroom where they greeted the professor who was in cat form. They sat in their usual spots as the bell rang and The Professor transformed back as she called the class to attention…

Meanwhile…

Ken was snoring logs as Wormmon smiled softly at his partner then crawled off the bed and head to a small alcove where he curled up to sleep, His sleep was soon interrupted by Ken having a Nightmare that he hadn't had in a long time. Ken woke with a start as he sat up letting the covers reveal his bare chest and stomach, Wormmon then asked "Master, Are you ok?"

Ken looked at him and said angrily "Of course I'm fine!"

Ken waited until Wormmon fell back asleep then got out of bed to have some milk in hopes it would help him sleep…

Meanwhile Back with Angel…

Angel breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried out of the DADA classroom and down to lunch when she got an email on her Mini Digi-computer, she stopped and opened to find that it was from TK. She read the letter and tears came to her eyes as she remembered what anniversary was happening in three days, she sent an email telling him she would be there with bells on. She then decided since classes were over, that she would go to the digital world for about an hour or two. She set up her computer as Hermione came in and realized where her friend was going, Hermione went to say something as Angel's computer suddenly glowed and a tag, crest and one of the new digivices came out! They floated in front of Hermione who looked excited and gently took the Crest and Digivice, Just then the gate beeped open and Angel and Hermione were sucked into it.

Ken yawned as the alarms suddenly went off, making him hurry to the computer to see who was in the area of his control spire. His sour expression softened when he realized it was Angel with a friend who apparently became a Digidestined, he sent Wormmon to retrieve them and waited quietly as the minutes ticked by. The next thing he knew, he was gently being shook on the shoulder. He looked up to find Angel smiling at him and quickly kissed her before she could pull away, he heard a soft giggle from behind Angel and gently pulled away as he said "Who's your friend?"

Angel giggled happily and then introduced Hermione who then looked at Angel and slyly said "You landed a really good one, Angel!"

Angel and Ken's faces lit up like Christmas trees at her sly tone as Hermione laughed and said teasingly "Think you can set me up with a friend of yours? Preferably someone smart?"

Ken started laughing as Angel teased her right back by saying "Are you trying to make Draco jealous?"

Hermione then lit up and mumbled "Maybe…"

Angel just giggled at that as she then noticed the bags under Ken's eyes and softly said "Ken…is something wrong? You look really tired, Love…"

Ken smiled as he pulled her into his lap gently and said as he snuggled her close to him, "I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the two and then Ken asked how school was going for both of them, Angel grinned and told him everything with Hermione putting her two cents in the odd time. They talked for about an hour and a half before Angel realized they had to get back to the real world, Ken looked a little sad to let her go and then kissed her cheek as he said "Hopefully I'll see you sooner than later."

Three days later…

Angel and Hermione met the other Digidestined at the TV station so they could place the flowers they had brought for Wizardmon, Suddenly all the workers came running out screaming about a ghost! Angel and Kari quickly followed Gatomon with the others following, they came to a round room and saw the shadowy figure flying around. Angel stepped up near Gatomon as she yelled "Wizardmon!"

Hermione and the others watched as Wizardmon rose from the shadow and then talked to Gatomon when he noticed Kitsumon; Wizardmon growled and yelled "YOU!"

Wizardmon then flew into Kitsumon's face and said "What the hell are you doing here, Myotismon?"

The Digidestined who had faced Myotismon gasped as Kitsumon stood there and didn't try denying it, Angel who had no idea, stepped forward as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Kitsumon before he could be hugged by Angel was punched by Gatomon sending him to the floor. Angel was held back as she yelled for Gatomon to stop causing the feline like Digimon to look at her with tears in her eyes, Angel then pulled away to face Wizardmon who gave a warning to her and Gatomon. Angel then stepped forward and whispered something to Gatomon who looked at her in shock then happiness and said "Let's do it!"

Wizardmon looked curious as to why Gatomon pulled out a few hairs on her tail when Angel motioned for Hermione to step forward; she then passed the hairs with a grin to Hermione and said "Hermione, Channel you magic into the hairs, ok?"

Everyone went "Huh?"

Hermione knew there had to be a reason for that did as asked when Wizardmon then said "I feel strange…"

Just then he faded completely as a Digiegg appeared in Hermione's arms as her Bronze and white D-3 flashed and scanned the egg, Angel then looked at a crying Gatomon and said "Gatomon…He's still in the room."

Kitsumon who realized what she had done, started laughing as He managed to say "Oh those two are perfect for each other with how much they read!"

Gatomon shot him a dirty look then turned to Angel as she said "What do you mean Angel?"

Hermione was the first one to get it as she grinned happily and said "I think I know! He's in the Digiegg, Right Angel?"

Angel just grinned and said "I plead the fifth…"

Gatomon then blinked and turned to Kitsumon and said "How the hell did you become Kitsumon?!"

The others also wanted to know and Kitsumon then told his story about what he had done causing little gasps but Kari then spoke up and said "I may not trust you right now but…at least Angel won't be sad anymore of your "Death."

Kitsumon nodded as he was then hugged by Angel who asked something that had been on her mind, "Kitsumon? Why is it that I'm able to use your former attacks to some degree?"

The others had also wondered that as Kitsumon looked embarrassed and softly said "It was a side effect of me placing my power into your crest…"

Just then Hermione yelped as her egg began to crack and out popped a Puttimon that looked around with a questioning gaze as he said "Putti?"

Angel started laughing as she then said "Awww, he's so cute as a baby Digimon!"

Puttimon looked at her then at Kitsumon who was trying not to laugh and then as Kitsumon turned away to be polite, Puttimon bit Kitsumon's tail! The older Digimon howled in pain as he lifted his tail with the baby Digimon still attached, he then glared at Puttimon as he said "You better not make this a habit!"

Angel was too busy giggling like mad to help while Izzy walked over to Hermione and said "Welcome to the nuthouse that is the life of a Digidestined…"

Hermione just snickered and said "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Three hours later…

Hermione and Angel arrived back at the castle and quickly got back into bed as it was the middle of the night, when they woke up to Puttimon's crying, it was nearly time for breakfast. Hermione chuckled and scooped him as she told Angel she would meet them downstairs in the great hall, Angel nodded sleepily and then stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kitmon Yawned from his place on the bed as Viximon started bouncing and said "I'm so glad we aren't the only Digimon here now!"

Kitmon just looked at her when Angel came out and picked them up in her arms as she hurried downstairs for breakfast; she walked in and sat down next to Hermione who was giving Puttimon some oatmeal. Puttimon was happily enjoying his meal as Hermione cooed at him happily; they then noticed the time after eating their own breakfast and hurried to classes.

Two weeks later…

Hermione and WizSalamon had bonded closely over a love of books; Angel often found them in the library reading different spell books and history books. Today was no different but as Angel searched the bookcases for the two; she got an email from Ken and TK who both told her not to come because they didn't want her to choose between Ken and the rest of the Digidestined. She understood why they were telling her to stay away and smiled as she thought "Be careful…both of you!"

The night before Halloween…

Dumbledore laughed as he put the final touches on his surprise for Angel, they were having a ball and He had invited all of the Digidestined and Ken to surprise his adoptive Granddaughter. He knew that both of her boyfriends would be there in costume and that Izzy and Hermione had been talking through Angel's laptop, he snickered as he knew she would probably kill him but it would be so worth the prank….

Meanwhile…

Snape snickered as the Digidestined and their Digimon quickly gathered around him and touched the portkey that quickly took them to the castle….

Ken smiled as Wormmon told him the portal was opened and that he was ready to go. Ken then hurried towards the portal and disappeared into the headmaster's office just as the Digidestined arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, songs that appear or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

AN: I have a picture of Kitsumon and Kitmon each in my DA Gallery! Click the Link in my profile!

Ch.5

Hermione blinked in shock as she saw the Digidestined and Ken, coming into the great hall with their Digimon. She then screamed happily and tackled Izzy who had become an older sibling to her; Izzy stumbled backwards as he hit the ground with Hermione on top of him causing even Ken to laugh. Izzy just groaned and said "Nice to see you too, Hermione…."

Needless to say, everyone was wondering who the new people were and how Hermione knew them. Hermione just laughed and said it was a secret for now, Wizsalamon then poked his head out of the bag she was carrying and saw Gatomon. He leapt out of the bag and tackled his friend happily causing them to fall to the ground, Gatomon gave a startled cry then realized who it was causing her to laugh and hug the rookie Digimon. Wizsalamon then barked with a wink as Gatomon got the idea and meowed at him, while the two friends reunited, Ken asked where Angel was causing Hermione to huff and say "Lockhart kept her for detention just because she refused to be pulled to the front of the class to act out his silly stories."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and said "How long have they been in the classroom for the detention?"

Hermione then said "Since before supper and I know she didn't eat lunch because she was helping Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary…."

Dumbledore looked furious and then turned on his heels as he headed for the DADA classroom, he found Lockhart and Angel answering the man's fan mail. Dumbledore walked in and said "I believe it is supper time, Lockhart. Angel has some people that want to see her."

Lockhart looked up at the headmaster with a fake looking smile and said "Ahh, we'll be done in about two hours, sir…Surely she can eat then?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said "No she won't be able to, I will take her to supper and you can finish your detention with her on Monday."

Angel stood up and quickly followed Dumbledore outside while Lockhart sputtered in shock; Angel followed him quickly as they made their way to the great hall. He ushered her into the great hall and she stopped in shock at seeing her boyfriends and "real" family standing there with grins on their face, she screamed happily and dove into the pack of kids as they all gave her hugs. She happily kissed her boyfriends and then asked, "What in the world are you guys doing here?"

TK laughed and said "A certain old birdie told us that you didn't have a date to the Halloween ball and invited the rest of us for fun."

Angel grinned and then grabbed Ken and TK's hands as she walked backwards towards her House table; they both followed with a smile along with the others and sat down around her. Her housemates started asking questions about her companions and about their "Familiars" that they brought with them, Angel laughed as Izzy got into a debate with the purebloods in the house and was holding his own against them. Ken then joined in and helped Izzy tag team the purebloods on the debate of science VS Magic, Angel was laughing so hard with Hermione as Izzy and Ken then proceeded to out debate the Purebloods. Ken then turned to Angel and asked what was so funny and she said "The fact they lost the debate for once!"

Izzy smirked and said "Well they shouldn't have gone up against a Genius and a computer geek…"

Angel and Hermione just howled in laughter at that comment while Ken smirked and said "Their beliefs hold a lot of flaws in the theory."

Ken then noticed Ron shooting a very dirty glare at him and asked "Angel…who's the red headed kid that's glaring at me?"

Angel followed his gaze and groaned as she told him "The idiot is Ronald Weasely, he thinks that only he has the right to be my boyfriend and constantly harasses me for a date."

Even TK looked annoyed at that as the Digidestined shot glares right back at Ronald, the red head blinked in anger then stood up, walked over and then said "What are you two doing with MY girl!"

Ken and TK both stood up as Ken said "Excuse me? YOUR Girl? Angel is OUR girlfriend, not yours!"

Ronald snarled then tried to grab Angel's wrist as TK and Ken gently pushed her behind them and the rest of the Digidestined stood up, Ronald quickly backed off and threatened them to stay away from Angel if they knew what was good for them. Ken and TK looked at him in anger for threatening them but Angel quickly calmed them down with a gentle kiss on the cheek and told them that Ronald wasn't worth it. Ken and TK both relaxed as Ron growled at the dismissal, he thought about pulling his wand on them but he decided not to with the teachers watching. Ron then marched back to the Gryffindor table and sat down, TK and Ken noticed that it was after Ron left that Angel finally relaxed as she then engaged them in conversation using Japanese.

Ken smiled as TK and he listened to Angel chatter happily about her classes to Joe and Matt, Ken and Joe asked intelligent questions about her classes and the work she had to do causing Angel to finally lend them her Textbooks for the answers she didn't know. She couldn't stop giggling as Izzy also grabbed one and began to read, soon supper was over and she led the way up to the Ravenclaw common room when Ronald then appeared in front of them. Angel told him to leave them alone and Ronald said "You're Mine! No one else's! And if I have to make them disappear, then so be it!"

He then fired a spell that Patamon and Wormmon protected their partners from but as they crashed into their partners, a brilliant light of sickly green suddenly filled the area. Angel yelped as the spots in her eyes faded and saw her boyfriends looking down in horror at their partners, She knelt and asked Ken what was wrong as Wormmon just woke up to hear the question. Before her boyfriend could answer, she heard Ken's voice coming from beside her leg causing her to look down at Wormmon who looked confused and scared. Angel quickly figured out what happened and gasped as she asked Wormmon with a pale face "Ken? Is that you?"

Ken looked up at Angel with worried eyes as he wondered why she was asking that, he nodded as he made to stand but fell over causing him to notice that his own body was staring down at him in shock. Ken scrambled to his "feet" as he looked at himself in shock just as Patamon woke up and said in TK's voice "Ugh…What happened?"

Angel angrily stood up as TK realized what happened and she marched over the laughing Weasely, Ron looked at her slyly but was soon on the floor as Angel punched him right in the kisser. She then laid into him as Teachers arrived on the scene; Dumbledore took one look at the tears on Angel's face and quickly asked what on earth happened. Angel then told him what Ronald had somehow done to her Boyfriends causing Severus to swear along with McGonagall, Dumbledore was furious and turned to Ronald as he asked angrily "Mr. Weasely…Where in heaven's Name did you learn that spell and do it with a broken wand?"

Ronald looked scared at the looks the teachers were giving him and promptly caved as he said "One of the Slytherin Girls told me it! I don't remember their name though…"

Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall and said "Minerva, Call Mr. Weasely's parents Please. It seems we may have to expel Mr. Weasely for using a spell of the dark arts on magic students from another country…"

TK looked up at Angel who looked ready to burst into tears; he walked over clumsily and nuzzled her leg as Ken gently called her name. Angel knelt and gently scooped up into a hug as tears fell from her eyes, Ken and TK nuzzled her sadly as she hugged them and told her everything would be fine. Angel smiled despite her tears and kissed both of their foreheads causing both males to blush, Severus then spoke up and said "Angel…We know the spell to reverse the switch but it won't be until Lunch time tomorrow that we would be able to reverse it…"

Both TK and Ken groaned at that from Angel's lap as Angel then had an idea, She asked "Professor Dumbledore…could they stay with me in my room tonight? I think that would be a bit more comfortable for them…."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his permission as Ron looked furious and made to say something when Professor Snape dragged him away by the ear to meet up with Professor McGonagall. Ken and TK looked up at Angel who smiled and then continued to show her "Family" the way to the Ravenclaw Tower, they settled down in the common room and began to talk until Izzy noticed that Angel started to nod off with a sleepy TK and Ken in her arms. Hermione snickered and gently shook her friend's shoulder as she said "Angel you need to head to bed…"

"No, want to stay up….."

Joe and Izzy laughed softly as Sora gently picked Angel up while she was holding TK and Ken, Sora then followed Hermione to Angel's dorm room and slipped Angel under the covers while TK and Ken curled up near her head. Sora smoothed back Angel's hair and then whispered "Good night you three, Sweet dreams…"

The next day…

Angel rose to TK's voice talking to Ken as she sat up and found them playing a game of poker, she giggled as she kissed their heads and asked "Having fun, you two?"

They turned towards her and nodded as Ken and TK crawled over to her to snuggle into her arms, Angel giggled and said "You two are going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

The two looked at each other then at her and said "What do you think?"

Angel just giggled happily and hugged them as they nuzzled her face; she then slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothing so she could get ready for her School free Saturday. TK and Ken waited quietly on the bed as they heard the shower running, TK then decided to try flying like Patamon so he could say he had least practiced. Ken watched in amusement as TK succeeded in flying and was now zooming around the room doing Loops and barrel rolls, Ken then told him to calm down as Angel would probably be out of the bathroom soon when Wizsalamon came in and said "TK, Ken…how are you holding up?"

TK landed in front of him as Ken made his way to the floor and Ken said "Hopefully they have the spell set up at the time they said they would…It's interesting to be a Digimon but I want my own body back…"

TK nodded in agreement as Wizsalamon laughed softly, Angel then walked out in a soft emerald sweater that fit her snugly and a pair of black hip hugger jeans. She completed the look with soft black and silver ballet flats, Ken and TK stared shamelessly as she bent over to grab her bag that was by the dresser and then smiled as she turned towards them and shyly asked if they liked her outfit. They both nodded as Angel noticed Wizsalamon and said "Hey Wizardmon –sensei! What are you doing here?"

Wizsalamon smiled and said "The others were wondering when you were going to get up because they are waiting down in the common room."

Angel blushed and gently picked up Ken as TK landed on her shoulder then followed Wizsalamon down the stairs where the others were waiting, Professor Flitwick then came to tell her that the headmaster wanted to see her in his office with her companions. Angel nodded as she followed the small professor along with the rest of the Digidestined; they were about head into the great hall when they heard Molly Weasely's voice yelling at a certain red-headed boy causing Angel to smirk and say "Oh, Ronald's in trouble now…."

Kitmon and Viximon then came running over to her as they had spent the night with Dumbledore so that Angel could have some alone time with her boyfriends, they rubbed up against her ankles happily causing her to laugh happily. Molly then turned when she heard Angel's laughter and smiled as she kindly asked how her and her boyfriends were after what her son had done to them. Angel smiled at the woman who had always been very kind to her and said "We're fine but TK and Ken are a little impatient to have the spell reversed."

Molly smiled back and then noticed the two creatures in her arms as she made the connection; she then personally apologized for her son's behavior towards the two of them that resulted in this mess. TK and Ken thanked her causing Molly to then say "Your Familiars are certainly as unique as Angel's…"

Angel giggled as Molly then turned to Dumbledore and said "I fully support any decision you make about Ronald's punishment. Now if you excuse me…I have to deal with my youngest son."

Angel didn't pity Ronald in the slightest as he was frog marched out of the Great Hall and out of the castle, she then head to her House table so she could eat with her friends and "family". Draco, Neville and the Twins also joined them at the Ravenclaw table as they asked what it was like in Japan, the Digidestined were more than willing to talk about their muggle schooling and their extracurricular activities that they did. Everyone at the table listened in amazement about how strict the Japanese school system was and the number of clubs that the schools had for the students; it was Davis who came up with the Idea of doing some muggle games to pass the time until they all had to get ready for the dance.

Needless to say, even Slytherin joined in on the Soccer games that they played and many were surprised that Angel could easily run circles around them while handling the ball. When asked about how she was so good, she blinked and said "Tai and Davis are WAY better than me…I learned how to play from Tai when I used to live in Japan."

That caused a few laughs from the Digidestined as Tai noticed everybody was getting tired of Soccer then suggested a game of baseball for the hell of it. Angel grinned evilly as TK and Ken laughed from the sidelines with Patamon and Wormmon, Angel then said "We should get the teachers to have a game with us!"

Needless to say, the teachers gladly joined in and had a lot of fun playing Baseball. Everyone had laughed when Dumbledore joined in as the umpire because he was dressed in the full gear while wearing his usual bright colored clothing, soon Lunch time came around and Ken, Wormmon, Patamon and TK were glad because that meant they could return to normal finally. Angel followed Severus to the room where they had TK and Ken waiting with Wormmon and Patamon, Dumbledore then smiled as Kitmon and Viximon poked their heads out of Angel's bag she had brought with her. He then had them sit behind him as he prepared to do the reversal spell; suddenly Lockhart barged in the room in the middle of the spell causing Dumbledore to almost lose control of the magic needed for the spell!

Ken and TK blinked the light spots away as the light from the spell died and realized they were back to Normal, they then looked over at Angel who had ducked behind the Desk with Kitmon and Viximon while Dumbledore turned and chewed Lockhart out for almost causing a magical backlash. Angel hurried over to her boyfriends and kissed them properly now that they were back in their human bodies, Ken and TK both smiled and kissed her cheek as Angel sighed happily while snuggling into their embrace. They then thanked Dumbledore who waved a hand as he continued to lay into Lockhart while they left, they then ran into Nearly Headless Nick who invited her and her Japanese companions to his Deathday party which was before supper. Angel looked at her boyfriends who smiled and nodded so she said "I don't think the others will mind coming, Nick but could you please have some refreshments for the living just in case we get hungry?"

Nick nodded with a smile and said "I'll go see the House elves right now about it."

Angel, TK and Ken smiled and quickly hurried to meet up with the others to tell them about the invitation to Nick's Deathday party, Hermione and her other Wizard friends joined her and the Digidestined for the party as Nick happily greeted them. Angel smiled as she saw her "family" talk to the ghosts about different things and turned back to her conversation with Nick when the Headless hunt appeared. Angel and her "family" listened in anger as the leader of the group began to make fun of Nick so Angel quickly spoke up along with Ken and said "Frankly you're being a bully!"

Ken nodded and said "Nicholas-san is a more honorable man then you as he laid there at his execution and took 45 hits to the neck with a dull axe before he died."

The lead ghost looked shocked at their statements and began to "sweat" as his group gave Nick admiring looks as they hadn't seen it that way before. He then slumped and said "Fine he can join as a backup member…nothing more, nothing less"

After the Headless hunt left, Nick floated over and thanked Ken and Angel for sticking up for him. Angel blushed while Ken told him that Nick was welcomed, TK then mentioned the time and said "We better head to the Halloween Banquet if we want to eat supper!"

They all thanked Nick for inviting them as they headed for the Great Hall; Angel suddenly stopped as she tilted her head and said "Does anybody hear that?"

Izzy and the others looked confused as all they heard was a loud hissing sound in the walls, Angel noticed the looks she was getting and said in embarrassment "It's nothing…probably me just imagining things."

Ken and TK gently hugged her and told her that it was fine, Angel smiled at them then they all continued towards the great Hall when they found themselves stepping in water. Angel took one look and gasped as she saw Ms. Norris hanging from the Torch bracket, she quickly woke up Kitmon and told him to go get the professors as fast as possible and Filch. Kitmon did as asked and Professor Dumbledore along with the head of houses, Lockhart and Filch soon came and stopped in shock. Angel explained how they found Ms. Norris while Lockhart rattled off that he knew what had been done to the poor cat, Filch knew that Angel always went out of her way to say hi to him or pet Ms. Norris on her way to class, he could see that she was truly upset about what happened and then turned to Dumbledore who was untying Ms. Norris to ask "Is she dead?"

Dumbledore then led them all into an empty classroom where he proceeded to examine the statue like cat while Lockhart rattled off things that could be wrong and how he could have prevented it. Dumbledore then straightened up and said "Ms. Norris is not dead…she's been petrified…."


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, songs that appear or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

AN: I have a picture of Kitsumon and Kitmon each in my DA Gallery! Click the Link in my profile!

_**OK Poll Time!**_

_**Should the Basilisk Live or Die in this story?**_

_**Live: 1**_

_**Die: 0**_

Ch.6

Angel looked confused at that then annoyed as Lockhart started saying "Ah, I knew it and I can whip up the potion to cure this in my sleep"

Severus then growled and said coldly to the man "I believe I AM the Potion master of this school and that brewing the potion is my job."

Dumbledore then told the Digidestined, Angel and her school friends that they better hurry and get ready for the ball as he let them out of the room; Angel smiled and nodded when Davis said "Dang…we didn't even get to eat supper…"

Dumbledore laughed and told Snape to ask the house elves from the kitchen to send something to Ravenclaw tower for them to munch on while the Children got dressed up for the ball. Severus nodded then left as Angel, her friends and "family" left to get ready…

Angel blushed as Mimi and Sora applied the makeup she needed to wear with her costume, she then looked at Kari and said "I can't believe I let you talk me into this costume! I mean come on, BlackNefertimon?"

Kari who was dressed up as Nefertimon laughed and said "Think of Ken and TK's reaction to the costume…."

Angel's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she still had no idea what TK and Ken were dressing up as for the ball, Sora smiled as her and Mimi added the final touches and told Angel to look in the mirror. Angel walked over and blushed as she saw the whole Costume, Kari then walked over in full costume and looked into the Mirror too as she said "We look like twins!"

Angel laughed because it was true….they really did look like twins only one was Black and silver and the other was White and gold, she thanked them for helping her get ready when Hermione came in dressed up as a Female Wizardmon and said "TK and Ken are ready for you, Angel."

Angel nodded as she headed downstairs to find TK and Ken dressed as Pegasusmon and BlackPegasusmon, she blushed as they both kissed her cheeks then led her towards the door. She smiled and let them lead her down to the great hall where everyone stopped and stared at their costumes in surprise, Angel blushed as Ken and TK just grinned while they were surrounded and asked "Where the heck did you get those costumes?!"

TK grinned and told the students that were mobbing them that the costumes were homemade, all the muggleborn students laughed as the purebloods looked surprised at that tidbit of information. Angel then noticed Izzy was standing at the DJ table with his computer causing a smile to come onto her face, She then grinned as Izzy then set up the Huge wireless sub-woofer speakers with Joe and Tai's help. She had to laugh when Izzy then put on his Tentomon mask because Tentomon was wearing custom clothing and wig that made him look like Izzy; Izzy then grinned as he pulled a mike out of a hidden pocket and said "You guys ready to dance?"

The whole school cheered as Izzy then said "Alright then, LET"S DANCE!"

Izzy put on one of Angel's favorite songs and she dragged Ken and TK out on the floor as they dance to Call Me Maybe...

_**I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way**_

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
and you should know that... I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
and you should know that  
so call me maybe 

Ken laughed as Angel sang with the song as they danced the song then ended and everyone clapped as Izzy then started a new song. Angel had never had so much fun before and was having a really good time as TK and Ken led her over to a table to rest for a bit, Hermione and Draco soon joined them and they all started talking about different things that interested them. TK and Draco then went to go get drinks for everyone Leaving Ken with Hermione and Angel; Ken chuckled and kissed Angel while Hermione pulled out her crest and looked at it as she said "Wish I knew what my Crest was..."

Ken looked surprised and asked to see it, Hermione handed it to him and Ken took a look before grinning and handing it back as he said "That's the Crest of Imagination..."

Angel laughed and said "That does fit with Hermione! Being Muggleborn means she would have a great imagination!"

Hermione blushed in pride at the compliment then asked "Ken...do you have a crest?"

Ken nodded and said "It's the Crest of Kindness..."

Angel giggled and said "It suits you, love"

Ken smiled and kissed her as TK and Draco came back with the drinks then they sat talked for a little while longer before the decided to get one last dance in before the night ended and The Digidestined and Ken had to leave...

Two days later...

Angel sighed as she had a vision that she was needed in the digital world, she told Hermione where she was going and then opened the Digiportal. Angel found herself in a familiar desert as Kitsumon asked "Isn't this the desert where we first met when I was Myotismon?"

Angel nodded and then got her bearings when she noticed a Control spire in the area; she sighed and then headed towards where the pull of her vision was the strongest. Ken watched his lover trek through the desert towards a large Oasis, he sighed as he had a feeling that she was about to find her own Digiegg...

Angel quickly arrived at the desert oasis and found a small tunnel that led in to a huge cavern with a shrine in it, Angel walked up to it and found two digieggs with her Crest on them. The one on the right was White and Gold in the shape of a rose while the one on the left was black and silver also in the shape of a rose. Angel then gently lifted the eggs as they went into her mini-computer and smiled, Her and her Digimon then left out the way they came were Ken was waiting and Angel grinned at seeing him. She gave him a hug and kiss as he held her close then told her that he had a feeling that the final battle was about to begin and that she would be forced to make a tough decision...

Angel looked sad at that but gave him a kiss as she realized the sun was starting to go down, Ken smiled and gently helped her get to the TV as she whispered "Love you..."

Ken returned the gesture then watched as she left for the human world...


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: I'MMMM BACK! Ok so if you haven't read the first story of the Truth and Lies series, WTF! Go read it! OK few things are a little different for this storyline! First: The new Digidestined are fourteen and (Cody and Angel) Twelve years old. Second, Angel is starting the second half of her first summer from Hogwarts when the story starts!

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, songs that appear or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy Truths and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation!

AN: I have a picture of Kitsumon and Kitmon each in my DA Gallery! Click the Link in my profile!

_OK Poll Time!_

_Should the Basilisk Live or Die in this story?_

_Live: 5_

_Die: 0_

_Ok Basilisk Lives!_

Ch.7

Two days later...

Angel sighed as she returned to the school and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she found Hermione with WizSalamon and sat beside them as she groaned sadly. Hermione looked alarmed at the bruise on her cheek and asked what happened, Angel sadly told her that Ken no longer remembered being in love with her and actually hit her in front of TK and the others. Hermione asked what she thought caused Ken to forget her and Angel said "I think what ever has been making him become the Digimon emperor is blocking the memories of me, him and TK..."

Angel was sad as they finished eating and headed for class; Hermione watched her through the day and gave Angel some space once classes were done. Angel grabbed her digivice and minicomputer as she opened the portal; she went to where there was no Control Spires as Kitsumon and Renamon looked worried. She then began to cry softly as Kitsumon hugged her and she began to sing softly and sadly,

_**I have to find a way **_

_**To make this all okay **_

_**I can't believe this small mistake **_

_**Could've caused so much heartache **_

_**Oh why, oh why? **_

_**Losing promise **_

_**I don't know what to do **_

_**Seeking answers **_

_**I fear I won't get through to you **_

_**Oh why, oh why? **_

Angel sobbed as she said "How could this incident cause so much strife among us just because I told my suspicions about why Ken can't remember me..."

Kitsumon sighed as he hugged his partner along with Renamon, They could tell the fighting that had broke out had Angel scared that she was going to lose her "family" made of the Digidestined and the two she loved with all her heart. Angel sniffled then headed towards Gennai's house to talk and get some advice with him, Kitsumon and Renamon followed her as the lake came into view and she called out to Gennai. The old man opened the path way as Angel walked down the steps; he noticed how sad she was and asked what was wrong. Angel bust out crying as he quickly got her to sit down and she told him what happened, Gennai listened to her story worriedly then hugged her as he said "Sometimes even the Digidestined say things they don't mean, be patient and let them realize that..."

Angel nodded as Gennai then told her that she better head back and he would see what he could do, Angel nodded and headed back for the TV with her Partners...

Gennai sighed then went to his computer and sent an email to the older and newer Digidestined and told them that he needed to talk to them. He waited quietly as he made tea for everyone and then heard the Digidestined calling to him, he let them in and once they were seated, he asked "Did you know that Angel came to see me today?"

Davis and the other two new Digidestined looked confused as TK and the others looked surprised, TK then asked "Why was she here?"

Gennai sighed and said "She told me about the fight she had with all of you...she was quite upset to the point of tears."

TK and the older Digidestined had the decency to look ashamed while Davis then said "She defended the Emperor for hitting her across the face! Far as I'm concerned, if she's going to defend him...then she doesn't need to be on the team!"

Kari and TK gasped in anger as Kari said "Davis that's going too far!"

Davis then growled and said "I don't see the reason she should be on the team when she might betray us to him over a stupid fling!"

Silence filled the air as the older Digidestined were in shock then TK said "I thought you would trust her, Davis, to make the right decision but guess you can't where me and Kari can."

Davis growled and said "So you're willing to choose your Girlfriend over saving the digital world?!"

The next thing anyone knew, Izzy was up and had his fist out while Davis was back on the floor holding a bloody nose. Tai and Joe quickly restrained him as Izzy said venomously "You don't know her past like we do or what she's been through and what she still suffers! So think next time you decided to speak about my little sister that way!"

Davis then said "What? That her life is all sunshine and butterflies?"

Izzy growled and tried going for Davis again as Joe and Tai restrained him, it was Sora who said "Guys, they deserve to know the truth we've been hiding for Angel..."

Davis and the other two looked confused until Sora said "Her life before meeting us, Davis...was worse than hell. Angel's relatives abused her before going on the run for her uncle's crimes and abandoning her at 12 years old in England..."

"So, a little Verbal Abuse can be stopped by them if it was pointed out."

TK's face became stony as he said "It wasn't just Verbal abuse..."

It was Yolei who got what they were saying and gasped in horror, Cody was crying as he realized also what they meant and said "Are you telling me they physically abused her?"

Davis paled at that as Sora nodded and said "They also mentally, verbally and emotionally abused her all because they hated her mother and father for being magic users then turned that hate on Angel."

TK had walked outside and Sora watched him go as she said "TK, Joe and Izzy are the closest to Angel because they were the first friends she ever had. They also gained her trust first when we first came to the Digital world..."

Just then a loud beeping came from Gennai's computer causing the old man to go look at the email he just got. Gennai took one look and started laughing as he typed back to the person...

Four days later...

Angel sighed as she got a message from Gennai that Izzy was going to deliver something to her and that she was to take VERY good care of it. Angel then got the message from Hermione that Izzy was there to see her; she headed down to see her "Brother" and gave him a hug as he passed a medium sized box to her. Angel looked confused as Izzy told her to open it as he was holding a camera, she then sat down and undid the ribbon when the lid pooped off and a VERY familiar Digimon jumped into her arms crying "MAMA!"

Calumon grinned at seeing the shocked yet overjoyed look on her face as she then squeezed the stuffing out of him, Izzy laughed and sat beside her as Angel started to cry happily at having her loyal companion from so long ago with her again. Calumon nuzzled his "Mama" happily as she hugged him and then looked at Izzy as she asked "How?"

Izzy smiled and hugged her as he told her the ones who had been taking care of Calumon had noticed him getting sadder ever since the two of them had separated, he then told her that Calumon had jumped at the chance to see her again and that he could stay with her until she was seventeen before having to leave again. Angel beamed at that news and Calumon giggled as he said "I'm hungry, Mama!"

Angel giggled as Izzy kissed her forehead and told her the other news going on with the Digidestined including what they had told Davis, Yolei and Cody, Angel went a little stiff at that and asked "How did they take it?"

"Yolei and Cody understand but Davis is being a bit stubborn at the moment about talking to you after what happened with Ken..."

Angel sighed sadly and said "I really do believe the real Ken is still there, he's being suppressed by whatever is making him act like this..."

Izzy sighed and hugged her as he said "I believe you and so do the older Digidestined."

"Thanks Nii-chan."

Izzy smiled then told her that he better head back as she hugged him then walked him over to Hermione's computer where he accessed the Digiportal and left for home...

One day before the start of winter vacation...

Angel was glad to be going home for the holidays and she had Calumon sitting on top of her head while her partners were on her shoulders, she was tired of the whispering and rumors being spread about her being the Heir of Slytherin all because she had talked to a snake that tried to attack her during "dueling" club. She boarded the train with a relived sigh as she found an empty compartment and sat down, Calumon then bounced into her lap and said "Are we there yet, Mama?"

Angel smiled and said "Not yet hun, we'll be there by tomorrow."

Calumon looked confused and said "Why didn't we use the Digiportal to go home?"

Angel sighed and said "Because TK told me there are too many Control Spires for us to get home safely in the digital world. This will be safer and plus I like flying on a plane."

Calumon smiled up at her then snuggled into her arms as he proceeded to go to sleep in her arms, Angel smiled and kissed his forehead then leaned back as Kitmon said "Everything will be fine, Angel. I'm sure we can defeat whatever is controlling Ken..."

"I hope so, Kitmon...I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this force behind Ken's Behavior."

Calumon looked up at his Mama then said "You'll beat the force like a drum, Mama!"

Viximon then said "Kinda like how The Digidestined beat my brother's pervious form like a drum?"

Kitmon then went into the emo corner as he said "Not funny!"

Angel giggled at her Father/Brother figure and said "She's just joking, Kitmon..."

Kitmon sighed and said "I really don't like being reminded about that..."

Angel's eyes softened in Sadness and she said "I don't either but sometimes we need to be reminded to keep from repeating the mistakes of the past..."

Kitmon looked at her with a soft smile and walked over to lay next to her leg with a soft sigh, she gently scratched behind his ears as he groaned in pleasure with his two tails wagging while the countryside whizzed by...

Angel was soon leaving the Station at King's cross and headed for the airport, Calumon, Kitmon and Viximon stayed still as she boarded the plane and stayed still for the rest of the flight. Viximon was the one to wake her gently by licking her hand as the Plane began to land; Angel waited quietly for her turn to exit the plane and headed through the gate to where Joe was waiting with Izzy and TK. She smiled at seeing them when she noticed the surprised looks on TK and Joe's faces at seeing Calumon, She giggled as she reached them and said "Izzy kept Calumon a secret from you two and the others, huh?"

Joe and TK nodded as TK asked "How you holding up?"

Angel's eyes went sad as TK hugged her and she said "It feels like a part of my heart's been ripped out by the force controlling Ken's actions..."

TK then whispered in her ear "We'll get him back, I promise..."

Angel nodded with a sad smile and said "I know we will..."

Izzy then smiled and said "Let's go home, Mom made your Favorites..."

Angel beamed as they headed back to the house and were greeted by Izzy's parents...

Dec.23rd...

Angel grinned as Joe and the others came with her to the Digital world where it was a snowy land with the largest ice covered pond she had ever seen, it also had no control spire which was the best part. Joe grinned as he pulled out a gift from his bag for Angel while everyone else put on their skates, Angel blinked as it was handed to her and then was told to open it. Angel did as told and gasped at the emerald with silver rose patterned skates, tears filled her eyes as she said "Joe, these custom Skates must have been a fortune!"

Joe smiled and said "I'm not telling but why not test them out?"

Angel beamed and hurried over to the log nearby the pond and slipped into the Skates that fit pretty comfortably, she quickly tied them up and headed on to the ice. Everyone grinned at her joy as she skated and managed to pull off a few jumps without falling flat on her face; Kari then grinned and snuck up behind Angel as she yelled "Conga Line!"

Angel jumped at the sudden yell as the others laughed and joined in while Joe played DJ with his IPod and Speakers, they were unaware that the Digimon emperor was watching them or rather...was watching Angel. The darkness that was in control of Ken smirked and whispered suggestively to Ken to take Angel and make her his queen of darkness, the real Ken tried to control his body but the fake Ken that had taken his body over was smirking at the idea. He then thought about what Digimon to use and Capture her, he then grinned and decided on a Frigimon as he sent it to attack.

The Digidestined were having fun when Angel suddenly fell to the ice, holding her head from the pain her Vision was giving her. The other yelped as the Frigimon chose to attack at that moment and cut them off from Angel who tried to escape despite the pain in her head. The others watched helplessly as their armor Digivolved Digimon tried to break through the very thick ice box around them but they were too late to save Angel as she was knocked out and taken away...


End file.
